The Love Triangle
by MisakixUsui4eva
Summary: When May moves to Sinnoh just to keep up with her all time rival Drew, Brendan tries to hook them up, with a little help from Harley. But when Brendan starts to have feelings for May, what will he do? Both Contestshipping and Brendan/May
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Pokemon!**

May moved from Petalburg in Hoenn to Jubilife in Sinnoh. She

moved right before the official day of summer; June 21. It was a big decision, but

May wanted to go because of her all time rival Drew was there.

She was determined more than ever to beat him;or was there something more to it than that? She moved with her mom,

leaving Max and her dad behind. When she was unpacking, she found a box with flowers in them.

They were every single rose Drew gave to her before he left. She closed her eyes, reminiscing about the joyful memories

of Drew as she carefully set them on her desk in a vase, blushing before she went outside. While she was walking to the pokemon

center, she saw Brendan and Drew battling. "Drew!" she exclaimed as she came running over to them.

"May! long time no see!" Drew said smiling. By now their pokemon were withdrawn and Brendan came up

to her and said, "Hey there, sexy." Causing her to blush as they high fived. Drew glared at him.

"so May" Brendan continued, "What are you doing here in sinnoh?" "W-well, ummmmm, pokemon contests!"

she said too quickly to be believed. Drew and Brendan knew it was partially the truth but ignored it.

"Soooo, you want to hang out with us today?" Drew asked. Before may could speak, her mom came and said,

"It's fine with me. Just be back by midnight"

As they walked into the pokemon center, nurse Joy exclaimed, "May! your pokemon just arrived from Hoenn!"

"That's great!" said May as she walked to the counter leaving the boys behind. "Hey" Brendan said to Drew.

"Why haven't you given her any roses yet? I thought you liked her?" Drew blushed slightly and said nothing.

At this time May was coming back. "Okay gang. Where to?" she asked cheerfully. "We could go to the contest

hall in Hearthome City" Drew suggested. "or" said Brendan butting in. "We could go to the cafe cabins near

Solaceon Town" "Its 10 in the morning Brendan! Besides, we can always do that AFTER we go to the contest

hall" Drew smiled widely at this and flicked his hair in satisfaction. "Gonna lose to me again?" he smirked.

She immediately went into an outrage and started yelling,"Oh just you wait, Drew Hayden! I'm gonna beat you

and i swear-" but she was cut off when a rose was thrown at her and naturally, she caught it and blushed.

"It was the only way to make you shut up" Drew muttered. May growled and turned her back to him, still

clutching the rose as both of their faces turned red.

'They obviously have feelings for each other' Brendan thought. 'I need to find a way to get them to confess

and be together!' When they got to the contest hall, May immidately signed up without hesitation. As soon

as she was done, she noticed Drew's name on the list as well as Harley. "HARLEY?" she exclaimed causing

Drew to go directly by her side and Brendan to peek over her shoulder in curiosity. No sooner than this

happened, they heard an all too familiar voice squeal, "That's right kiddies! And this time, IIIMMM GOONNNA

WIIIIIIIIIIINNN!" All 3 slowly turned around to find Harley jumping for joy. He stopped when he saw Drew and

flung his arms around him saying, "Oh Drewsy! Long time no see!" "It's nice to see you to, but your squeezing me

to death!" "Seriously Harley, you can stop hugging him now." May said. With that he let go. "And how did you

find us so quickly? Last night you said that you were in Kanto" May squinted her eyes in suspicion. He just

laughed and waved it off saying, "I have my sources." He then looked at all three teens with a sly face as he added,

"Looky what we have here; a love triangle! Such young love!" "WERE NOT IN LOVE!" May and Drew yelled. All but

Brendan's face went red. Then Brendan and Harley exchanged devious looks and smiled. Brendan walked toward him and

murmured, "I hope tonight goes well" "Don't worry," he murmured back. "It'll work out juuust fine" he paused.

Right guys?" But May and Drew were too busy arguing to notice.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Now that school is over, i can work on my stories more! (yay!) I had my pinnacle the other day for this story and started writing like crazy. Might be a couple days before the other chapters are up. (Editing and what not) Anyways...Enough of me blabbing...Enjoy!:) **

Chapter 2

"Brendan! Brendan! Look at this!" May squealed, holding what appears to be an invitation of some sort. "Jeez, quiet down May. You will cause a scene for Nurse Joy and her patients." May rolled her eyes and handed the invitation to him. "Just read it." "_Attention to all who have signed up for the Pokemon contest in Hearthome!_ _You have been invited to attend a masquerade ball in Hearthome City at the Pokemon Contest Hall. A celebration to kick off a new beginning in a new region! This is also an opportunity for the judges to get to know you and your Pokemon! The most important thing is to have fun! The event starts at six p.m. Hope to see you all there!" _Brendan sighed. "May, I already got one."

He dug in his bag and showed May the exact same invitation. "I know! But I am SUPER excited! Everyone who signed up is going to be there plus the judges! And its in seven days!" She started jumping up and down followed by a series of squeals. "What should I wear? What should I say to the judges? How do I talk to other competitors? And where is Harley and Drew? We told them to meet here!" On that note, Drew and Harley walked through the door. Harley said, "What's up kiddies? Been waiting long?" May ran up to him. "Are you kidding? We've been waiting FOREVER! How could you be so late?" "We are only fifteen minutes late. But aren't you pumped for it?" Harley pumped his fist in the air. "Yeah I am!" She clasped her hands with Harley's and they started jumping up and down. "Masquerade! Woot woot!" May said. "Omigosh! We totally need to go shopping for clothes!" Harley replied. "Yeah! Our whole posse should go!" May replied back. "So much fun!" Harley yelled. "Yeah! May shouted. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!~~" Harley squealed. "How can they not be worn out from all that jumping?" Drew muttered to Brendan. Brendan snickered. "Who knows?"

After the two finally calmed down, May went to talk to Drew and Harley went to talk to Brendan. "And what was that?" Brendan questioned. Harley laughed. "Can't you see? Everyone is excited for this! Got to get both pumped for something we organized ourselves. Even Drew got a bit pumped after showing me the invitation." "Yeah. I can't believe we got permission to do this! Sure it's a lot of hard work to set up and organize, but it's worth it!" "Yeah….Can't wait to see how those two will work out" "But May is so amazing…why Drew?" Brendan whispered. "Huh? You say something?" Harley questioned. He blushed. "Huh? What? I didn't say anything. Must have been your imagination." "Oh" _Crap. _Brendan thought. _That was totally involuntary! I've had a crush on her ever since the day we met, bet I never knew I'd be saying these things! My feelings for her seem to grow every time I see her, talk to her, or see her at her happiest. It won't be long before these feelings grow so much that it completely takes control of me. Then before I know it I will do ANYTHING to make her mine. And that means eliminating my long time friend Drew from the picture. How do I keep such things under control?_

"…And thus starts the second trilogy of a pointless argument between May and Drew" Harley muttered. That snapped Brendan out of his thoughts. "But I want to go to buy my dress right now!" May wined. "If you buy it now, the way you've been eating, you will certainly not fit in it the day of" Drew smirked. May was, of course, outraged. "Yeah. Ummmm, l-lets go to the mall" Brendan said, still red in the face. All stopped and turned in curiosity; wondering why Brendan didn't let this drag on as usual. Harley smirked. _My suspicions are confirmed. _"I can have fun with this" Harley muttered. "W-What are you talking about?" Said the flustered Brendan. "Okay kiddies!" Harley said, winking his Harley-ish wink to the teens. "To the mall we go!"

**So whaddya think so far? Please let me know! R&R plz!**


End file.
